


Hello my darling

by Ookamisan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 13:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8330005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ookamisan/pseuds/Ookamisan
Summary: Derek is doing casual Christmas-window shopping in Beacon Hills, a town he never thought he would be in again, when he meets love at first sight.





	

**Author's Note:**

> vague vague vague and cheesy but i like it actually despite writing it half-asleep at 2am  
> super super short  
> non-beta'd

Derek left the mall bathroom, rubbing the remaining moisture from his hands and walked down the wide hallway back towards the stores. He made a sharp right turn and leisurely strolled. He was aware of the normal gaggle of people and children babbling and people yelling as they were Christmas shopping but as he walked he became steadily aware of a child crying. He could tell that the child had quite the pair of lungs as the echo of their cries came from almost the other end of the mall. He pinched his eyebrows together as he made his way closer over a minute, the cries not dying down. Irritation at the child's parent not stepping in grew. As he got close he noticed people purposefully avoiding the commotion, beelining the other way or just giving a wide birth to the child.

Irritation at the parent quickly melted however as he spotted the child. A little boy with black hair in corduroy overalls and no older than five. Tears streaking down his red face as he stood, apparently alone, clutching his overalls in tight fists and crying with absolute heartbreak.

Derek walked up to the boy and knelt down to be at his level. When their eyes met, Derek felt a distinct drop in his stomach. Like when you haven't seen someone very close to you in a long time. He didn't stop crying but he held eye contact as Derek spoke to him gently. "Are you okay?"

The boy shook his head, tears spilling again and dripping onto his shirt.

"Are you lost?"

The boy nodded, sniffling loud and taking deep rasping breaths.

"What is your name?"

"H-H-Hunter." The boy coughed, wiping his face on his sleeve.

"Ok, Hunter. Take a deep breath." Derek mimed taking a breath in and letting go.

Hunter took a shakey breath in, his wrecked sobs slowly reduced to hiccups, wiping his face with his other sleeve again.

"My name is Derek. Now, do you know where your parents are?"

The look of "obviously not" Hunter gave him from behind his sleeve sent a small shock through Derek. It was uncanny to-

"What are there names?"

"Da."

"You don't know?"

"His name is Da!" Hunter insisted.

"Okay. Well what does he look like?"

Hunter had to take a moment to think, sniffling. He scratched at his own cheeks. "Fuzzy," Hunter mimed long hair "My Da's hair is brown".

"Can you tell me what clothes he is wearing?"

"Mm..." Hunter pulled at his shirt. "Red." Then pulled at his pants. "Brown."

"Ok well that's a start. Do you want me to help you find him?"

Hunter nodded, looking tired now.

"Do you want to hold my hand?" Derek offered his massive palm to which Hunter took, and they slowly made their way down the hall. Derek planned on just taking Hunter into one of the big stores and finding a clerk to announce that Hunter was missing, or finding a mall cop. He scanned for any vague brown-haired, bearded men in red shirts among the crowd. No such luck.

It didn't take very long for Hunter to quietly protest, pulling his hand away and stopping.

"You okay?" Derek asked.

Hunter just held his arms up, looking exhausted.

Derek was unsure about carrying him. He didn't want to be accused of kidnapping. Hunter was so tired though, that he decided it was best to take the risk and picked Hunter up into his arms.

And froze.

With Hunter this close, he got a strong wiff of his scent. It was amplified by the fact he had been crying. The smell was warm, earthy and reminiscent of cinnamon. He smelled... He smelled like...

He stopped breathing, staring at the small boy in awe and terror. It was like an old wound had suddenly been ripped open again, a wound where _home_ used to reside and was slowly being stitched back together as emotions of all kinds bled through.

Hunter was staring at him as well, small eyebrows pinched together, analyzing Derek's face.

Derek also smelled a distinct and obvious scent of wolf. Not just any wolf though. _His_ wolf. This little boy was a werewolf. It had been years that he had met another werewolf in public, let alone a child who was clearly born a wolf.

Derek's legs shook as he took in Hunter's features; pale skin, jet black hair, one single freckle on his chin. The upturned nose and whiskey colored eyes were nearly his undoing.

He didn't even think of the risks, and flashed his alpha red eyes at the child, who stared for a moment longer before flashing his brilliant blue back then shoved his head under Derek's chin, rubbing his damp face into Derek's skin in the universal gesture for "pack", "i trust you", "i love you" as well as to mix scents and strengthen bonds.

Derek had to choke back a sob of shock. There was no way. No way that this little boy could- Not when- Tears quickly brimmed in his eyes and he hugged Hunter tightly to him, nearly falling to his knees.

"Hunter?" Derek heard a voice directly behind him. "H-Hunter? Who is that? Hey, who are you? Put my kid down!"

Derek tentatively turned around, tears finally spilling over to track down into his black and grey stubbled cheeks, as his gaze met-

"Stiles?" he croaked in a whisper, barely audible.

"Da!"

Stiles was stone still. Frozen. Dear in the headlights. "Derek?"

Derek's legs did collapse then. Falling to kneel on the floor of the mall where Stiles met him. Derek pulled Stiles into a hug, squishing Hunter between them. Derek was openly crying now, not giving a flying fuck if people were staring, glaring or sneering.

"I thought you were gone." Stiles's voice quivered, on the verge of tears, the situation not having sunk in yet. "They told me- They told me you were-"

Derek couldn't speak he was beside himself. He let Hunter go to cup Stiles's face and stare at the man whom he loved eternally. He was older, obviously. Having a child had aged him beyond his years. Silver streaks as bright as his wit lashed through his hair. Dark circles under his eyes and his smile lines were apparent. Parenthood had dished it to him, but he looked like he spent most of it laughing. His eyes were softer, the tension of constantly fighting the paranormal gone and replaced with the worries of raising a child. Debatably scarier, but the light was no dimmer. He could see the cheeky brat Derek loved so much. He indeed had a beard, something he'd never even thought would ever be on Stiles's face. His hair was long, almost reaching his shoulders.

"Da, this Derek." Hunter said, touching Derek's shoulder.

"I know baby, I know." Stiles sobbed, looking up at the ceiling like the roof was going to come down.

"You're gorgeous." Derek said, planting kisses all over Stiles's face. "I love you, Stiles. I love you so fucking much. I will never leave, ever again."

"Good. Dont. Ever." Stiles hugged Derek and Hunter to his chest, marveling in his surprise pack. "Also don't say the F word in front of Hunter."


End file.
